


the underside is lighter when you turn it around

by veel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Character Death, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Gremlin TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Wilbur Soot, Insane Wilbur Soot, LITERALLY SO MANY TAGS, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, PLEASE THIS FIC GOES THROUGH SO MANY STAGES IM-, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Supportive Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), sbi, sleepy boys incorporated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/veel
Summary: sbi angst go brrr, techno centric
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC!!!, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, im just too lazy to tag them, shippin is weirdchamp, there are more relationships - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 280





	the underside is lighter when you turn it around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allthestairs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthestairs/gifts).



Technoblade hummed quietly as he walked around his childhood home. The house was in the middle of the woods; Phil had built it there so no one could find them. Techno wasn’t related to Phil, but they were good friends. Phil found Techno when Techno was a young piglin. Phil took him in.

The first house they lived in wasn’t safe for Techno. The villagers didn’t take kindly to the new piglin. They used to attack him, but Techno didn’t fight back. The voices in his head told him to. There weren’t many voices, but they told him to kill the villagers. Blood for the Blood God.

Phil took Techno away from the village and into the woods to build a house. They lived there, just the two of them, for a while. One day, they both woke up in the middle of the night to loud banging.

What Techno saw when he opened the window, he would never forget.

There were hundreds of people outside with torches and weapons. Techno was absolutely terrified. He was sure they’d come for him and Phil. Phil had a crossbow ready to shoot. If anyone harmed Techno, he’d kill them.

But the people weren’t there for Techno. Or Phil. Instead, they headed to the forest next to the house. The two stepped out of the house to ask what was going on, but they understood almost immediately. There was a lanky boy that couldn’t have been older than Techno on the highest branch of a relatively short tree. The people were all screaming at him.

The boy was very clearly injured and panicking. Techno realized that the boy was a hybrid. That must’ve been why the people were angry.

Techno, ignoring Phil’s shouts of protest, maneuvered his way through the crowd. No one seemed to take note of him. He pushed the woman starting to climb the tree out of the way. The crowd began shouting again. There were two hybrids in the tree. That angered the people even more.

Techno hesitantly moved closer to the other boy. The other boy flinched, but didn’t move otherwise. Soon enough, Techno was on the same branch.

“You okay?” Techno asked.

“Do I look okay to you?” The boy was British and rightfully upset.

“Well, I can help, if you want.”

“What’s your name?” The boy had hair covering his right eye and a beanie on his head. The only evidence that he was a hybrid was his grey and black tail and the inhuman-like dark circles around his eyes.

“Wilbur,” the boy responded after a second. Techno nodded. “What’s yours?”

“I’m Technoblade, Techno for short. You’re bleedin’ a lot.” Techno inched closer. Wilbur scooted back. The crowd was still screaming, and Phil was surprisingly the loudest among them.

“Great observation, Technoblade,” Wilbur said sarcastically. Techno frowned.

“Hey, I can very well leave you up here to die.”

“Then do it.”

“What?”

“Leave me here to die, see if I care.” Wilbur shrugged and turned away. Techno frowned. He ignored the voices in his head screaming  _ ‘push him off’ _ .

“I’m not gonna leave you here.” Techno looked at the wound in Wilbur’s side. He’d been stabbed. All that just for existing? It wasn’t Wilbur’s fault that he was a hybrid, and the thought of people trying to hurt an innocent person for no good reason angered Techno. “C’mere, my house isn’t far. My friend Phil can help.”

“I don’t need any help, I can handle myself.” Wilbur crossed his arms. Techno scoffed.

“Is that why you climbed a tree and are slowly bleedin’ out?” Techno frowned. The voices in his head were getting quieter as he distracted himself.

Wilbur went silent for a few seconds. “I will admit that this wasn’t a part of the original plan.”

“What was the original plan, Wilbur?”

“Well, I wasn’t supposed to get stabbed in the original plan.”

“ _ What was the original plan, Wilbur? _ ”

“Steal from the village and not get caught?” Wilbur smiled nervously. Techno put his head in his hands. 

“Why would you do that?”

“I have to feed my little brother somehow.” Wilbur shrugged. Techno looked at Wilbur again. He opened his mouth to speak, but he heard twigs snapping behind him. He whipped around. One of the villagers had managed to climb the tree. Wilbur’s eyes widened. He scrambled back to the edge of the branch. Techno was faintly aware of Phil’s shouts.

_ ‘Blood for the Blood God.’ _

Techno lunged at the woman. It was incredibly unsafe, but Techno saw no other choice. He ended up pushing her off the tree. He wasn’t sure if she was dead or simply passed out, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He turned back to look at Wilbur.

Wilbur looked more afraid than he was before. Techno started to take a step forward, but Wilbur began to speak first.

“Don’t get any closer.” His voice was shaky. Techno felt a pang of guilt, but he took a slow step forward. Wilbur backed up again, and his eyes got impossibly wider. Techno didn’t have time to scream before the boy began to fall off the tree.

Techno watched the boy fall. Phil had apparently had enough. He took off his cloak and spread his wings. He flew up to catch Wilbur. Techno began to tear up at Phil’s slightly disappointed stare. Phil grabbed Techno as well, and they began flying away to the third and final home.

Wilbur joined the family after that. Techno and Wilbur grew closer together. Unfortunately, Wilbur had lost his memories after the fall. He couldn’t remember how he met Techno and Phil, but he remembered the faces of the angry people.

Only a few years passed before there was a fourth addition to the small family. Techno couldn’t remember how Tommy came into their lives, but he remembered how Wilbur’s face lit up at the sight of the blond.

Tommy was Wilbur’s younger brother, the one he’d stolen from the village for. Tommy was a child of the galaxy, as he called himself. He had freckles all over his face. If you got close enough, you could see that they were stars. His hair was always slightly levitating, like there was wind around him constantly. His eyes changed color daily and glowed when he felt a strong emotion.

He was an annoying kid, but incredibly caring and protective. Once, Techno had accidentally harmed Wilbur when they were swordfighting. Tommy wouldn’t let anyone near Wilbur. Not even Phil could get close to him.

Tommy was also able to heal people. Not entirely, but he could stop people from bleeding out. Techno sometimes wished he had the same abilities as Tommy.

Wilbur was a raccoon hybrid. He was able to climb and hide incredibly well. He was the main reason Phil banned hide-and-seek. Also because it wasn’t fair for Tubbo, who could never find a good hiding place.

Tubbo lived in the woods with his family as well. He had three older brothers and a father. His brother, Sam, was a creeper hybrid. Tubbo was a moobloom hybrid. They were the only two hybrids in the family. Tubbo’s other brothers, Scott and 5up, were both humans. Since the family consisted of two hybrids, they were very close with Phil’s household.

Tommy and Tubbo became best friends the second they saw each other. Wilbur hung out with those two a lot when he came out of his room. Scott and Wilbur were close friends as well. 5up didn’t hang out with them much. Sam and Techno had exchanged a few words, but otherwise didn’t know each other. Phil and Tubbo’s father, Sparklez, were close friends as well.

Subsequently, Tubbo spent a lot of time with Tommy. The two were always causing trouble. 

Tubbo had mysteriously disappeared one day. When Techno went with Tommy to check on the family, they found the house burnt to the ground with no trace of any of the family members.

Tommy had been so sad that day. Techno had felt the sadness too. There was a dreary aura in the air for at least three months. Everyone, including the people who didn’t know Tommy, seemed down. That must have been what came along with being a ‘child of the galaxy’, or whatever Phil had called it.

The day the aura went away, Tommy and Wilbur left. They mentioned something about someone named Dream, but other than that, Techno hadn’t a clue where they were going.

It was back to just Phil and Techno. The once loud halls became eerily quiet. Techno hated that the voices were louder than the thunderstorms that occasionally came.

One year passed with no word from either of them. Two years. Three years. Tommy had turned sixteen, Wilbur was eighteen. Phil and Techno accepted that they were most likely dead.

Then, one day, they finally received a letter.

  
  


_ Dear Dad and Technoblade, _

_ Help. _

_ Signed, _

_ Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit _

Definitely not concerning at all.

Techno, ignoring the voices, had left. Wilbur had drawn a map on the back of the letter, so Techno had a rough idea on where he was going. He said goodbye to his best friend, Phil, and headed off to what was known as the Dream SMP.

It took him three days to get there. Once he arrived, he hadn’t a clue where he was or why his friends needed help.

He saw light coming from a door in a dirt mound. He frowned and opened the door, hoping to find an abandoned place to set down his bags. Instead, he found a room with a single bed. There was a staircase in the floor in the back of the room.

Techno had set his stuff down and headed down the staircase without a word. The voices said to blow the place up, but he ignored them.

The riven under the empty room was bright. It had small bridges and several rooms that branched out. Techno heard two people talking. He couldn’t make out most of the conversation, but he knew exactly who was talking.

“Did somebody say revolution?”

Techno was greeted by his friends; Phil’s children; the people he grew up with; Wilbur and Tommy.

Wilbur had grown taller, but not by much. He was younger than Techno by exactly two minutes, but he was much taller. His hair was longer as well. Techno noted the dirty presidential uniform, the discarded coat, the blood, and the bandage around Wilbur’s side. Other than that, Wilbur looked the same as he always did.

Tommy, however, had changed a lot. He was taller than Techno. His eyes had lost the faint glow they once had. His clothes were dirty. He was wearing a similar outfit to Wilbur’s, but he wore the tailcoat that Wilbur had to take off. 

Both of the boys had so many scars and wounds. Sure, Techno knew he changed as well, but not as much as his friends.

The days that followed were eventful. Techno was filled in about what was happening. The most surprising thing, however, was that Tubbo was alive. However, Tubbo’s family was still missing. Techno decided that he’d find Tubbo’s family after saving his friends.

One day, Wilbur became completely unhinged. He discarded his uniform completely. In its place, he wore a black shirt, trench coat, and ripped jeans. Only then did Techno realize that Wilbur’s ears and tail were missing.

When he asked Wilbur about it, he was nonchalantly told that he’d cut them off before entering the land so that they thought he was human. Techno didn’t think that it was something that could be brushed off so easily, but he said nothing of it.

Techno was invited to a festival in Manburg one day. He’d only ever heard of Schlatt and Quackity, but he went anyway.

Techno met many new people that day. He made friends with a girl named Niki. A fox hybrid named Fundy that talked a lot about Wilbur had tried to drown Techno. The duck hybrid, Quackity, was the only person who knew who Techno was. Apparently, Techno had injured Quackity in a tournament that Techno couldn’t fully remember. Schlatt tried to be friends with Techno, but the piglin knew that the sheep hybrid was only using him to get to Wilbur and Tommy.

Halfway through the day, Techno ran into Tubbo. They talked a lot, and Techno vowed to help Tubbo find his family. Tubbo reluctantly agreed before running off to the stage to join Schlatt and Quackity.

Techno was aware that Wilbur and Tommy were on top of a building. He was also aware of the stacks of TNT underneath him. Techno glanced at his friends a lot. At one point, the only other kid there had spotted Wilbur and Tommy. Techno was ready to kill, but the kid didn’t say anything. That made Techno loosen his grip on his rocket launcher slightly.

Techno wasn’t listening to the speech until he was asked to come up to the stage. He saw Tubbo in a yellow box. He couldn’t remember why the boy was in the box, but he didn’t question it. He followed Schlatt’s instructions and climbed up to the stage.

Schlatt and Quackity wanted him to kill Tubbo.

He was supposed to kill Tubbo.

He didn’t want to kill Tubbo.

The voices said otherwise.

Techno aimed his rocket launcher at Tubbo. He hesitated. Suddenly, Techno saw the face of the boy he found in a box in the middle of the road near the woods. He saw the face of the innocent kid that Tommy spent all his time with. He saw the face of a kid who disappeared for years without a trace. He saw the face of a  _ kid _ .

Techno closed his eyes tightly. His hand trembled as his fingers hovered over the trigger. He took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, Tubbo. I’ll try to make it as painless and colorful as possible.”

_ ‘Blood for the Blood God.’ _

_ Tubbo_ went off with a bang due to a firework fired from [Subscribe to Technoblade] by Technoblade. _

_ Quackity went off with a bang due to a firework fired from [Subscribe to Technoblade] by Technoblade. _

_ jschlatt went off with a bang due to a firework fired from [Subscribe to Technoblade] by Technoblade. _

Techno watched as the bodies in front of him disappeared. The voices grew louder. Techno couldn’t hear Tommy’s cries over the voices yelling. Techno turned to the crowd with a twisted grin.

_ ItsFundy went off with a bang due to a firework fired from [Subscribe to Technoblade] by Technoblade. _

_ Nihachu went off with a bang due to a firework fired from [Subscribe to Technoblade] by Technoblade. _

_ Callahan went off with a bang due to a firework fired from [Subscribe to Technoblade] by Technoblade. _

_ Quackity went off with a bang due to a firework fired from [Subscribe to Technoblade] by Technoblade. _

_ BadBoyHalo went off with a bang due to a firework fired from [Subscribe to Technoblade] by Technoblade. _

Techno couldn’t remember much else from that day. He knew that Tubbo and Niki had joined them in Pogtopia, he knew that Tubbo forgave him for succumbing to peer pressure, he knew that Wilbur was falling deeper into insanity, and he knew that he fought Tommy in a pit. He knew that no one liked him.

He sent a letter to Phil asking him to come to the SMP.

The next few weeks were a blur. Quackity had joined them. Dream joined them and left them. BadBoyHalo had formed an alliance with them. Fundy revealed himself to be a spy and joined them. Schlatt barely had anyone left in the world.

Soon, the revolution came. Everyone had gathered supplies from Techno’s base. They stormed the tower. Techno killed Karl a total of three times. They couldn’t find Schlatt. Techno was growing frustrated.

The kid that Techno didn’t know the name of joined their side at the last minute. Wilbur was dragged away to talk with Dream. When they came back, Dream led them to Schlatt.

Schlatt died of a heart attack. It was a pathetic end. Everyone began celebrating. Techno felt left out, but he followed. The voices were surprisingly quiet. He couldn’t focus on anything in particular. He got through the day, somehow. It went by in a flash.

He got himself to focus when Tubbo went to the stage. Tommy and Wilbur had been up there earlier, but Techno didn’t know what they said. 

Techno realized what was happening almost immediately.

They were establishing a new government.

Right in front of him.

Wearing his armor.

After using the items he’d gathered.

His blood began to boil. The voices grew louder. They grew louder until he couldn’t drown them out anymore. Tubbo’s speech was over and people were talking with each other. Techno clenched his teeth and walked over to an empty area.

He looked in his backpack for the items he needed. He saw six wither skeleton skulls and soul sand. He reached into the bag.

An explosion went off before he could grab the items. Someone had pressed the button. Techno was unharmed, but several others were incredibly injured. Tubbo was one of them.

Techno moved closer to where he knew the button room was. He spotted Wilbur and Phil. Phil?

Phil was finally there. Techno smiled, thinking that Phil was joining the chaos. He took another step closer, but stopped when Wilbur handed Phil a sword.

What was happening?

Techno couldn’t tell what they were saying, but he heard one thing loud and clear.

“You’re my son!”

What was that supposed to mean?

Was Wilbur crying?

Was  _ Phil _ crying?

Techno backed up. Phil moved closer to Wilbur. For a split second, time stopped. Techno couldn’t breathe. 

_ WilburSoot was slain by Ph1lzA. _

That was the last fucking straw.

With tears in his eyes, Techno moved back to his backpack. He pulled out the necessary items and began to build. He heard people yelling at him.

Techno turned around to face the crowd. He spotted glowing blue eyes. “Tommy.” Tommy stepped forward.

“Yeah?” Worry was etched into the younger’s features.

“Do you think you're a hero? Is that what this is?” Techno asked, looking around. Tommy shook his head.

“I just wanted,” Tommy paused, “I just wanted L'manburg.”

Techno scoffed. “You just wanted  _ power. _ ”

“That's all I've ever wanted. I didn't- I just wanted-” Tommy cut himself off. There was a beat of silence before Techno continued.

“Tommy, you just did a coup. You just did a hostile government takeover and then immediately instilled yourself as president. And then you gave it to your friend, but that's still a tyrant, Tommy!” Techno stamped his foot. “But the thing about this world, Tommy,” he paused to take a breath, “is that good things don't happen to heroes. 

Let me tell you a story, Tommy. A story of a man called Theseus. His country,” Techno chuckled dryly, “well his city-state, technically, was in danger. And he sent himself forward into enemy lines, he slayed the minotaur, and saved his city. Do you know what they did to him?” Techno paused, waiting for an answer. No one else spoke. “They exiled him. He died, in disgrace, despised by his people. That's what happens to heroes, Tommy.”

“But he  _ saved _ everyone!” Tubbo stepped forward. Techno turned to him.

“The Greeks knew the score.” He turned back to Tommy. “But if you want to be a hero, Tommy, that's fine, that's fine.”

“Technoblade, don’t do this.” Tommy was very visibly scared. Phil placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t do this, Techno, don’t-”

“We’re  _ so close _ , I’m not the hero-”

“If you want to be a hero, Tommy,” Techno started, turning back to the wither. Fundy stepped closer to Eret.

“There's no fucking way, there's no  _ fucking _ way,” Fundy mumbled. Eret wrapped his arm around Fundy’s shoulder. Tommy’s grip on his sword tightened.

“Do you want to be a hero, Tommy? Then  _ die like one! _ ”

The withers spawned behind him. Techno chuckled. He heard people screaming in terror. It only made him laugh harder. He pulled out his sword.

The next few moments were a blur. He had injured several people and killed even more. The kid (who he learned was named Purpled) had killed one of the withers. He didn’t care to learn who killed the other.

He didn’t say anything else to anyone before slipping away. He had a pounding headache. He rubbed his eyes and let his feet guide him to where he was going.

He didn’t realize where he was until he smelt copper - or blood. He was in the button room. He looked down at the body of Wilbur.

Techno fell to his knees. Wilbur, the boy who he’d grown up with, was on the ground, dead. Techno clenched his fists.

In a way, it was his fault. He should’ve showed up sooner. He could’ve helped him win the election. He could’ve helped with the war for independence. He could’ve helped with everything, but he chose to remain with Phil.

Techno took the crown off his head. He wiped off the blood and set it down next to his friend. He grabbed the beanie off of Wilbur’s head and put it on instead. He set the crown on top of Phil’s cloak, which was covering Wilbur like a blanket. He sighed and wiped his eyes before standing up again.

“I’m sorry, Wil.” Techno turned to leave, not having a clue where he was headed.

That’s how the piglin ended up back at his childhood home. He looked around and recognized everything. He found the abandoned, wooden swing in the middle of the woods. They’d all carved their names on the bottom of it. It said, ‘5up, Scott, Techno, Wilbur, Tubbo, and Tommy were here’ in Tommy’s sloppy handwriting. He found the burnt remains of Tubbo’s home. He found the letters he and Phil exchanged with VoiceoverPete. 

Soon enough, he found the second home he’d lived in with Phil. He found the tree where he met Wilbur all those years ago. He ran his fingers on the surface of the tree. He sighed. Tears welled up in his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

“He hasn’t even been gone for a week, but I already miss him. Can’t do anythin’ about it now, huh chat?” Techno called the voices ‘chat’ to make it easier for Phil to understand who he was talking to.

“Who’s gone?” Techno jumped. That voice certainly belonged to an actual person. Techno turned around to face the source of the noise. He saw a man floating above the ground slightly. He was grey? Why was he grey? He wore black jeans that fit with the monochrome aesthetic. He wore a yellow sweater that seemed to glow against his skin. His voice was echoey and sort of distorted. Techno took a step closer and noticed that the man’s eyes were completely white.

“Who are you?” Techno reached for his sword subconsciously while taking a step closer. The entity only smiled at him.

“I’m Ghostbur!”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway this is a late birthday present for mac,, i hope you liked it!!!


End file.
